


Paranormal Investigator

by voidofink



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (((Really that means the x reader tags and possibly the marrionette tag))), F/F, F/M, I'll throw it in when i start writing the proper part but its here for now, I'm also going to use this as a general tag for now--, Later tags will be added when needed, M/M, fnaf/reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofink/pseuds/voidofink
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was a place for children to run around and have fun- But it was also a place that had a dark, twisted history. That was what you were interested in. You were a parnormal investigator, and Fazbear's case intrigued you beyond anything else. So, you got the Night Guard job, solely with the intent of talking to the spirits at the place. That... Ended up going a bit off hand.





	Paranormal Investigator

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to put as much as I can here for information about this idea first-  
So, starting off, the beginning of this is going to be slow. Each chapter for the next 5 will be the nights- But it doesn't stop there.  
This _is_ going to be a Night Guard x reader, with a twist- You'll find that out once you finish reading the first chapter.  
The reader in the story is genderless, and any character that refers to them without naming them will be using they/them pronouns.  
I'm going to try my best to keep up to date with this- I love the idea of this and I really want to make it a thing, but I _am_ a student, so you can't expect me to update this every day. I'm going to try my best to update it as frequently as I can, though.  
I do want to warn, for William's later ending, the reader is going to end up dying- So, if that ends up being a trigger for you, don't read his ending.  
That's all, I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Most people thought of it as a fun place for children to play and have birthdays- But you saw through that ploy. You'd read countless articles about how the place's history was full of death and despair, but, frankly, you were intrigued. For a few years now, you'd been a paranormal investigator. It was mostly work for people who wanted to talk to their loved ones or people who thought they had demons in their houses. Those things could be rewarding- But it was tiring to do the same thing over and over again, so when you got the chance to do something like this you couldn't refuse.

No one had asked you to scope out Fazbear's- And you knew full well that you could easily get fired from the job for this, but you really didn't care. From what you'd heard, it was going to only be you at that night shift, so you could- Mostly- Do what you wanted. You doubted that one of the day staff would sit and watch through six hours of footage- Let alone of someone who they had no reason to suspect. You'd heard from multiple locations that none of the nightgaurds had made it out- Besides one; Michael Afton. From what you'd heard about him, he was the suspected murderer's child, and had gotten horribly burned in the process, but never died. You had to congratulate him on that.

You eyed the time- It was 11 pm. You grabbed your work outfit put it on, then grabbed your belt and bag. The belt had a few things you used- But lesser than the others. It had dowsing rods- Which you usually left, but if worse cam to worse you might need to use them- As well as a small voice recorder. What you usually did with this was recorded the night, then, over the course of the next day, listened to the recording to see if you'd caught any voices. You also kept a thermometer on it- A sign of spirits was the room or area getting significantly colder.

Your bag had much more, and was more interesting than anything on that belt could ever hope to be. You had a small thermal camera, an EVP recorder, a spirit box, and a few other smaller things- Like candles. The biggest thing in there was the Ouija Board- But that, much like the dowsing rods- Was only a last resort. The candles could be manipulated by spirits, and that helped you with answers or ideas of if they were there. The thermal camera, much like the thermometer, helped you determine if there really were spirits there- But, unlike the thermometer, you could on occasion, spot the cold outline of a spirit.

The spirit box and EVP were what you used most- They were the two things that let you talk to those who had passed. The spirit box let the spirits give you words- Usually it was just one or two, but it was a good indicator. The EVP let them actually talk. You couldn't hear their voices as much as you would like, if you were being honest, but you could at least hear them a bit. You usually used the two together so you could make something out if it was muffled.

With that, you checked all your equipment, before heading off to the Pizzeria. It was 11:55 when you got there. No one was left there, so you took a set of keys you'd gotten and unlocked the doors before going in. Immediately when you walked in you got an eerie feeling. It was a bit cold- But the air vents kept the place at a decent temperature, at least, in the main part of the building. The animatronics stared at you, and you stared right back. You found them creepy, but who wouldn't? Besides, you were going to chat with them at some point, so you had to get used to it.

You went into your office, put your stuff down, listened to the recording that was left, and then started your real job of the night- Scoping out the Pizzeria. Every nook and cranny was going to be known by you before tomorrow morning. You kept in mind you had to be mindful of where the animatronics were as you started out the door of the office. The back of your mind nagged you not to do this- To go back and do your job properly- But most of you was screaming that this was too good of a chance to do that.

You first scoped out the two hallways around your office, then the dining room, kitchen, behind the stage area, Pirate's Cove- Which you found fascinating- and then, the parts and services room. Now, that place smelled like utter death, and you couldn't help but notice the disturbing brown-red stain on the floor. You were going to have to check this place out- But not now. You continued your walk around, noting everything you could- You even went into both of the bathrooms, the both of them reeking of vomit and the smell of lingering piss.

You then went back to your office and checked the time- It was 3:30 AM. You proceeded to write down the areas of the pizzeria, and any notes about them- Such as that bloodstain or the smell in the Parts and Services room. You then had to decide your plan for the next few nights- And you ended up deciding you would talk to the animatronics first- If you could manage to get in touch with them. From what you'd heard, Bonnie was going to be the easiest to get to, as he moved the most- Then Chica, then Freddy. You were going to have a challenge in your attempts to talk to Foxy, but hopefully you could get somewhere.

You made notes on everything you could about the animatronics that you'd learnt from the Phone Guy. Once you'd finished all of this, a bell rung. You got up and left the place before anyone else could come in, letting out a sigh of relief as you walked out. You were going to have a hell of the next few weeks, but you were prepared.


End file.
